Apperentice WOES!
by Brackenstar of Thunderclan
Summary: (Really bad at summary s)Brightheart was promised a Apperentice by firestar.But when the day came she did not get one.So she goes to "Talk" with firestar.And let's just say she gets ticked off!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:I do not own warriors or the charcters,I don't known the first chapter Mistylight started this and did not want to finish it soo... Read and I will update soon**

I wasn't good enough. Not even good enough for the mighty and fair Firestar to remember his promise to me. All because of that one cat. Ironically, that cat was Firestar's enemy. But Firestar couldn't even see past the disabilities and scars that his own enemy had caused.

I watched, sick with envy and betrayal, as the new mentors, Squirrelflight and Whitewing touched noses with their apprentices, Foxpaw and Icepaw. Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter. That was obviously favouritism on his part. The thought made my claws unsheathe and I had to dig them into the ground to prevent them from raking down Firestar's flank. Whitewing. My own daughter. Firestar had forsaken me an apprentice so he could give her to my own daughter, as though he wanted to claw my insides out and leave my heart to rot.

I had to speak to Firestar about this.

So I spoke to him.

And he gave me some shit about how "the new mentors are so happy. Especially Whitewing. Don't you want your daughter to be happy?"

As soon as he said that, I exploded. "You promised! You promised! Whitewing is young, she's my daughter for StarClan's sake! I haven't even had an apprentice yet, at least not one who didn't run off to the medicine den! What about you? Cinderpaw got injured, and Bluestar practically conjured another apprentice up for you! I did my _best_, you fool, was it _my_ fault Jayfeather's destiny pointed elsewhere? No! I wanted him to become a strong warrior, prove all you fools wrong about him being unable to defeat the hindrance of his blindness. Cinderpaw was injured because _you _failed to control her! And you were bloody lucky she was still "oh Fireheart is so great" after that. You can't look past my disabilities, which is shit because the cat who caused them was _your_ enemy, wasn't he?"

I was stopped short by a paw slamming my head to the ground. I scrambled up to see Squirrelflight, her eyes blazing green fire at me. "Don't you _dare_ speak to my father like that." She hissed, venom in her voice.

I was so angry, so frustrated that I couldn't care anymore. I looked her up and down slowly, curling my lip.

And then I sprang.

**Also um check mistylight storys and yeah I hope u likemistylifhtght s work**


	2. Chapter 2

I immediately jumped forward, attempting to rake my claws down Squrrelflight back. My claws made their mark, and she gave a yowl of pain. The Thunderclan warrior turned around toward me, blood leaking from her back and onto the soft ground. She spat at me and leapt for me, extending her claws.

Sidestepping quickly, I was able to miss the worse of her blow. One claw clipped my shoulder, and I felt blood welling from it,Shit!I thought . It was a minor injury. I could afford to ignore it. I crouched down to the earth and got ready to pounce onto her back and bite her neck, but I was interrupted by a small screech.

I saw a Firestar get up from he's nest,eyes blazeing with fury in the corner of my eye.I turned to face him,But I didn't have enough time before I was pinned down by the strong leader of thunderclan.I stared at him with fear and gulit."Fi..Firestar I'm sor-"I started to say,But got interrupted."Save it!Brightheart,Asshole!"He growled hes fire colored pelt bristling and he's green eyes in fury."Follow me now!"He Growled once more before exiting the den,with squrrelflight Glareing at her While following him.

I stood there in firestar den wondering what to do,Fuck why did I do that!But all of a sudden I heard firestar yowl"Cats of Thunderclan"He announced ,"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join here beneath The highrock for a clan meeting"

Most of the cats were already there with fear and curiousness in there eyes,they probably heard the screeching,Probably mostly that bitch squrrelflight,That stubborn wore.

But as Firestar voice echoed around the clearing the last of the clan members slid out from their dens and trotted over to join the others.

Last of all cloudtail walked out of the warriors den he's long white hair and blue eyes were gaze flickered to mine with I am standing nex to firestar ON the controll my eyes flikered to glared at me,And leaned to whisper."You will regret this Brightheart"He murrmered.

**Do u want me to keep doing this story?Fill this form if u do!**

**Should I continue this:**

**Do u guys want it to be a full fledged story:**

**What do h guys want to happen in the future:**

**Also I'm doing a create a cat so please submitt a cat!Heres the form:**

**Name-**

**Rank-**

**Apperence-**

**Mate(if u want)-**

**Kits(If u want)**

**Personalty-**

**Postion open in clans windclan,Riverclan**


End file.
